Chibified
by Minishia
Summary: The Hikari's,Joey and Yugi's siblings all been chibified!But by what?The Yami's and Seto don't know but now they have to deal with 6 chibi's! Can they survive? Will they get them back to normal? Will they kill whoever did this? First fanfic sorry if its not very good...
1. Hikari Chibi?

Minishia: Hello People!

Minikia: Hi!

Minishia: This is my first EVER fanfic so could you be nice in your reviews?

*Yugi & Yami walk in*

Yugi: Hiya!

Yami:...

Minishia: Someones grumpy...Not get any tonight Yami?

Minikia: ...ON WITH THE FIC MINISHIA!

Minishia: If you HAVEN'T guessed Minikia is my yami though somepeople think its the other way round...

Minikia: Get on with it!

*Marik and Bakura walk in*

Marik & Bakura: GET ON WITH THE FUCKING FIC!

Minishia: Okay! Okay! Don't let me have ANY fun do you? *Snaps fingers*

...nothing...

Everyone: MINISHIA!

Minishia: What?!

Minikia: *Sigh* ...Stupid Hikari...

Minishia: HEY!

*Ryou and Malik walk in*

Ryou & Malik: *Hits there respected Yami's head*

Marik & Bakura: *Whimper*..S- S-Scary Hikari..

Minishia: Okay! NOW on wih fic :]

Minikia: Minishia does **NOT ** own Yu-gi-oh and the idea of chibi's! If she did Yami would be able to get out the puzzle in human form!

Minishia: *Snaps Fingers* ^_~

All: *Grabs Scripts and gets ready for there time to shine*

_**Chibified! Chapter 1: Hikari Chibi?**_

It was a normal morning for the Motou household,the birds were singing,the sunshine was shining and th- 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Yami's were shouting? That doesn't sound right..Lets see what he's shouting about shall we?

**Yami's POV:**

I just walked into aibou's room and – and – and the only thing here is a little kid!...Good thing Granpa aint here...But how did this happen?Hmmm..wonder if he speaks?

'Yugi?' Yami asked softly trying not to scare the small child.

There was shuffling under the light blue covers and a small eep! After a few moments a familiar star shaped hairstyle appeared from under the covers.

'Ami?' came a small voice,I barely heard him.

RING RING

'YAMI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SNOWY HIKARI?!' Came a so very familiar shout. Wait a moment...Snowy hikari? I sighed again and walked downstairs to meet up with the furious Bakura.

**Yugi's POV:**

What's going on?I slowly crept out of my comfy bed to see what the shout was about...Were Mama and Papa fighting again?**(1)**No didn't sound like it..but if it is i don't want to get involved like last began to appear in my eyes as I thought about it.I shook my head to erase those yet carefully I slid out of my bed and tip toed out my room,careful not to make a I slid onto the stairs..and . They aren't Mama and Papa! I breathed a sigh of relief,at he end of every fight Papa would always hit me...I closed my eyes as the flashback's start. **(2)**

**Yami's POV:**

'Listen to me Bakura!I had NOTHING to do with Ryou changing into a ..Urm..you know!'I growled for 5th time. Dammit this guy was stubborn!

'THEN EXPLAIN HOW HE'S A ...urm...This!'Bakura spat angrily,pointing to the small white haired child who was looking around curiously.

'Read my lips Bakura! .I. Just. Found. Out. A few. Minutes. Ago!'I stated one last time.

He blinked.

'You just found out so it WASN'T you?Wait if you just found out then is the twerp a ...thing to?'Bakura asked curiously.

I facepalmed after what 6 tries he NOW listens to me?! Since when does he care about aibou?Maybe he cares in a Bakura type way...Nah! Bakura doesn't have a heart.. well maybe to Ryou but noone else!

RING RING

'YAMI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIKARI-PRETTY?!'

I groaned now I have to explain to dummy number 2? What did I do to deserve this?! I looked at Ryou who was staring a something..Hmm..I followed his gaze to the stairs and there stood little Yugi.

**Normal Pov:**

His regular starshaped hair was only smaller,Honestly the only thing that changed was his height and his eyes had become larger so large they now filled half his jumped off the beige couch they had sat him on and wandered over to followed the white Hikari to the starheaded chibi.'Chwibi!' shouted Malik. The Yami's blinked,

'Chibi?' they asked.

'Maybe thats who-what they are.' Suggested Bakura.

The other two nodded in agreement.

BRING BRING _I believe I can flyyyyyyyyyy!_

Yami blushed in embarrassment and picked up the phone.

The Yami's snickered (Marik and Bakura) at Yami's childish ringtone it didn't really help that Yami was the one singing both stopped when Yami and there Hikari's sent them a death of them gulped and shrunk down behind the couch.

'Hello..?' Yami asked.

'_YOU! You and those idiot Yami's did something to my Puppy!' Came a voice on the phone._

'Seto?' Yami asked.

'_Yes now what did you do to my Puppy?!' Shouted Seto._

'Oh Urm ..Here I'll explain the situation here..' Yami said nervously.

**1: I made it so Yugi is abused by a parent or his parents have problems just so his child personality is different!.. Don't hate me!**

**2: It's from a song called Love story by Taylor Swift, it goes:**

_**We were both young when I first saw you I **__**closed my eyes and the flashback starts..**_

**So i got that idea from this! BTW I don't own!**

Minishia: Sorry its SOOOO short! I'll make it up to you somehow! Oh and i'm sorry if the sentences are missing words,or spelt wrong..

Hikari's: WERE CHIBI'S?!

Minishia: Well so is-

Minikia: Shhh! No spoilers! Bad Hikari!

Minishia: Oops..Thanks Minikia!

Ryou: Why were we not properly introduced like Yami, Bakura and Seto?

Minishia: Oh urm..you see...I left Minikia in charge of that!

Minikia: *Darts out room* Noooooooooooooo!

Ryou & Malik: *Chases after her*MINIKIA!

Yami: Why didn't you follow aibou?

Yugi: I was introduced ^_^

Minishia: Yup I made sure he was...And I wrote the whole thing Minikia was doing homework...I told her to do it BEFORE did she listen to me? Noooooo!

Yami: If you wrote it then why blame it on Minikia?

Minishia: So i don't have to run!

All: *Anime Sweatdrop*

Yugi: Press the bluey purpley review button Pleeeaase? *Chibi puppy dog eyes*

Yami: *Manly Faint from cuteness of Yugi's Chibi puppy dog eyes*


	2. Joey? And siblings?

Minishia: Hi people welcome to chapter 2 of Chibified!

Minikia: Hopefully this one's longer...

Yugi: Yea! And will we find out who else is a Chibi?

Minishia: Maybe maybe you have to find out for yourself!

Yugi: Awww...no fun... :[

Minikia: Where's Yami?

Ryou: *Pops out of nowhere* Hello! Seen Bakura anywhere?

Minishia: N-

Bakura: *Runs in*HELP ME!

Minishia: Found him ^_^

Malik & Marik: GIVE US OUR MILLENNIUM ROD!

Minikia: *Steps in between them* we need to calm down and let Minishia start the chapter!

Seto: *Walks in wearing his blue eyes boxers*

All: *Snickers*

Seto: *Blushes* I lost a bet so what?

Malik: *Raises eyebrow* what bet?

Seto: *Smirks* I betted that Minishia would start the next chapter in a month...

Joey: *Walks in* While I said Day... The loser had to do whatever the winner said for a week.

Minishia: Seto how could you! Joey~ Love you!  
Minkia: Seto disclaimer!  
Seto: *Growl* Fine! Minishia and Minikia do **NOT **own Yu-gi-oh if they did Bakura would be alittle nicer...

Bakura & Ryou: BWHAHHAHAHAH! That will happen when Naruto turns Female!

Minishia: He has in fanfiction ^_^

**Chibified Chapter 2 – Joey? And Siblings?**

'_You WHAT?_' Exclaimed Seto

'Heh...Heh...I forgot to ask what's the name of your Puppy?' Bakura asked.

Yami hadthe phone wedged in the middle of them so they could all talk and listen.

'_Joey. Why?' _Seto questioned.

Marik gulped and knew he would regret this later.

'As in Joey Wheeler, You dating or something?'

'_Yes OUR Joey Wheeler and yes were dating ' _Seto said as calmly as ever.

The Yami's fell back anime style at what he'd just said and how calmly he said it.

'Mawilk! Dwon't!' Ryou cried.

They all turned and saw that Malik was hanging upside down on the top stair. Ryou desperately trying to get him to come down and Yugi watching with fear in his eyes. This made them wonder why Yugi wasn't doing anything, usually he would do anything to protect or help his friends. Marik ran to a catch his overly curious Hikari as he plummeted to the hard ground, as he caught Marlik everyone but Yugi and Ryou let out a sigh of relief.

'_Hello? Still here Yami! *Sigh* I'm coming over with Joey..Let's figure out this mess...' _Seto said tiredly. They all looked at the phone as it went static signalling that Seto had hung up on them. Yami sighed 'Wish you were here Atemu **(1)**but you had to go to Egypt.' Yami muttered with a sigh.

RING RING!

'Yami were here!' Seto called as he walked into the living room with Joey right behind him. Joey had his hair in its regular style only less poofy, he had an orange top on and green shorts. On his feet there were white sneakers and grey socks. Soon they all sat down on the couches, Yugi, Malik, Joey and Ryou (There smaller so it takes up less room) on one couch, Yami, Bakura and Marik on another couch and Seto in a stripy armchair.

'There all Chibi's too then' Seto said gesturing to Yugi, Ryou and Malik. The three nodded (Yami, Marik and Bakura). The chibi's apart from Yugi were all climbing on the couch as if it was a climbing frame. Yami was getting worried, Yugi wasn't acting like himself or Chibiish **(2) **so what has happened in his childhood? When they shared a body Yugi's childhood memories were locked up while the rest he was able to relive, so what HAD happened?

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**Yugi's PoV:**

'Yugi? You okay?' Yami, I think his name was, asked me.

I nodded half heartly, Papa taught me to lie to strangers but I feel like I know him. What does he want with me? Who is he to me? I can't remember much but the word "Yami" Is it his name? Or is he MY darkness? Am I a .. Hikari? No, I'm anything but innocent, pure and well GOOD qualities. Ryou turned to me with a worried look on his face, is he a friend of mine?

'You sure your okay Yugi?' he asked.

I nodded again, I didn't trust my voice at this period of time. Honestly Heba and Muko are the only ones I will and can talk to freely. Wait...Where are they?! Did-did Papa finally send them away? I looked up to see everyone staring at me as if I had a third eye. I blinked, I hated being stared at if they know me they should know...Do they know me? I mentally sighed. Why do I keep asking myself questions? GAH there I go again! NO MORE QUESTIONS! I noticed I was still being stared at, I worked up my courage to say something..

'W-What?' I asked softly, I didn't want to get into trouble.

They all blinked and went back to whatever they were doing before, leaving me to my thoughts. I noticed that Yami and Ryou were giving glances at me every so often. I gulped, were they like Papa? Did they hate me?

**BANG CRASH BANG SPLAT!**

I hopped off the couch and made my way to the kitchen. When I opened the door Heba was sat there covered head to toe in flour. Muko was above him with a frying pan in her hands ready to hit him for his stupidity. Yami, Bakura, Marik , Ryou , Malik and Joey were standing behind me watching. I sauntered over to them and plucked the frying pan out of Muko's small hands. Heba blinked at me then grinned as if thanking me for saving his butt because if I hadn't removed the frying pan, Heba would have a large bump on his head. I grinned back at him while spinning the frying pan on my finger.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**Normal Pov:**

Everyone watched in bewilderment as Yugi interacted with these two. Yami was jealous no, not jealous, extremely jealous. These two he never knew were making Yugi act himself when he himself, his darkness couldn't. Joey ran over to them, 'Yug' who are these two?' he asked curiously. Yugi blinked acouple times trying to process what he just said.

'Oh! The boy is my older twin brother Heba and the girl is my younger sister Muko' Yugi said happily.

The girl had flowing red hair tied in pigtails with purple ribbons, she had a lilac t-shirt with a golden locket with a violet heart with a yellow halo and white wings. She had navy shorts and was wearing white socks. Her eyes a violet colour with a blue tint. She had a golden headband on her head with the eye of Horus in the middle. The boy looked like Yugi only he had tanned skin. He was wearing a green shirt and dark blue shorts. On his feet he had grey socks.

'Hello..' chorused Muko and Heba.

'Hi!' Chorused the chibi's (Minus Yugi)

'YES!' Shouted Heba randomly.

'What?' Muko asked.

'Mama and Papa are gone! We don't live with them! I just realized!' Heba exclaimed.

Muko and Yugi looked around. Before realization sunk in.

'YATTA!' exclaimed Muko and Yugi high fiving there older brother.

Yami and the group looked at them. ' Huh? ' They all said. The three turned around to see the confused look on their faces. The boys blinked while Muko rolled her eyes.

'Our Papa never liked us, often he abused us in physical and emotional pain .He brought home his friends alot and we had to serve them or stay in our rooms. Our Mama loved us but sometimes when she came home drunk she beat us to. I was the one who healed the injuries of those two.' She said japing her thumb at Heba and Yugi, ' and myself. If we told the police they 1. Wouldn't believe us 2. Wouldn't do anything about it or 3. Papa would kill one of us or two and have the others watch. Since our parents never really cared as much as we hoped, we spoke freely toward another and knew everything about one another. '

Yugi smiled at them. The other chibi's smiled back. Joey tugged on Seto's pant leg. ' Hungry...Whwat fwor wunch?' he asked as Malik nodded, agreeing completely. The adults looked at each other silently asking if anyone knew how to cook.

'I know how to cook...' mumbled Bakura

'YOU? THE GREAT THIEF? _**KNOWS **_HOW TO COOK?!' They all exclaimed.

'Well yea... how do you think I lived in ancient Egypt?' Bakura asked.

...He had a point they gave him that.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Bakura was cooking chicken soup with the help of Muko and Seto. Yugi and Heba were quietly doing a puzzle they had found in Yugi's room. Ryou and Malik were having a catnap using Yami as a pillow. Joey was trying to steal some food from the counter but each time his hand was whacked by Muko with a spoon.

'DINNER!' Shouted Seto.

'Yay!' Chorused the chibi's.

Since the dining table was alittle to small for them all they shared seats, Bakura had Ryou on his lap, Yami had Yugi, Seto had Joey and Marik had Malik while Muko and Heba shared a seat.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE INEINEIELINELINELIENELINELIN ELINELINELINELINELINEL**

As Ryou was eating the bowl of soup reached the edge and splattered all over him and on Bakura's trousers.

'AHHHH! HOT HOT HOT HOT!' Screamed Ryou. Muko ran out the room to the bathroom to run a bath. Bakura quickly brought Ryou to the bathroom and stripped him of his clothes.

**LINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINEINEL IENLINELINELINE**

**Atemu is Yami's 'Older brother' both released from a puzzle yet Atemu doesn't know the name of who released but knows what he looks like.**

**Chibish is a word I am going to use to explain Kiddie he isn't acting like a kid should.**

Minishia: Well it's longer...ish.

Minkia: I guess it is but here's a question we want you to think about...maybe write it in your review? Or whatever but...

Minishia: Who or What do YOU think caused them to become Chibi's?

Ryou: Baring in mind this is at the END of the show..

Bakura: Did you HAVE to make me the cook?

Minikia: Ya! Yami wouldn't have needed to he WAS the prince and had Yugi to cook for him...

Minishia: Seto helped because at some point he would have HAD to cook...

Yugi: Joey, Ryou, Me , Malik and Heba are too Young or small...

Bakura: Woah Woah woah! Muko was a Chibi yet she helped cook!  
Joey: She had cooking experience though.

Minishia: Anyway Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Chibified!

Chibi Hikari's: *Puppy dog eyes* REVIEW ... pleaseee?


	3. Squeaky Time Fun!

Minishia: Hi people! This it chapter 3 of Chibified if you don't know already...

Minikia: You're updating alot...

Minishia: That's because it's the weekend and I have lots of time to spare!

Yugi: Why don't you hang out with your friends?

Marik: You have FRIENDS?

Minishia & Minikia: *Rolls eyes* Yea we have friends so what?

Yami: Didn't think ya did... =)

Ryou: ANYWAY Minishia and Minikia start chapter?

Minishia: Not yet! Joey, Seto, Malik and Heba haven't arrived yet!

Malik: Why isn't Muko in that list?

Minikia: Because she's at hair and makeup!  
All: * Anime Sweat Drop*

Joey & Seto: *Making out*

Minikia: Awww! Puppyshipping! *Snaps pictures*

Heba: *Panting* Sorry *huff* I'm... *huff* ...late... *huff*

Minishia: Everyone's here so ... *Snaps fingers*

All: *Grabs script and gets into place*

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Yu-gi-oh!

**Warning:** Naked Ryou, Bakura being NICE! And ...that's it really...Oh! Flour being overused! Now I'm done! =)

**Chibified! Chapter 3 – Squeaky Time Fun!**

As Ryou's body drew nearer to the bath his eyes widened, 'NOOOOO!BWATH!' he screamed. Bakura was utterly confused, he just had boiling hot soup poured all over him and _**didn't **_want a bath? Didn't he like...need one? Ryou was putting up a fight and soon escaped Bakura's clutches. 'MWE NWO WAWNT! NO BWATH NO BWATH!' Ryou shrieked as he darted out the room, down the stairs and behind the couch. Bakura sighed. He had never thought Hikari would do that but then again he's been Chibified. Bakura chased after his butt naked Hikari (and secret lover). When he got downstairs Ryou was being held upside down by Marik.

'Here, Your Hikari' He said as he handed Bakura a naked Ryou, causing Ryou to struggle against him. Ryou hated baths with a passion ever since that time he overflowed the bathtub and got sent to the corner for an hour** (1)**. He shuddered at the horrible memory and continued his struggle.

**POOF! Giggle giggle! Poof!**

'Huh?' the Yami's (plus Seto) questioned. Squealing in the kitchen made them all go see what the troublesome chibi's had done. They hesitated to open the door, 'Oh! Just open the door you nincompoops!' Ryou exclaimed pushing the door open. **(2) **

There in the middle of the room sat Yugi, Joey, Malik and Heba covered head to toe in flour. Muko staring at them with a look that said I – warned- you! The adults anime sweat dropped, Ryou let out a mushroom sigh. The chibi's looked at the adults wide eyed, before screeching 'NO BWATH!' and dashing out the kitchen to hide. Muko blinked a few times before walking off to her room for a nap.'H-Hey! You know where there hiding don't ya girlie?' Stated Marik & Bakura. **(3) **Muko ignored them and carried on walking and soon she was gone. 'Well how are going to bathe our 'little' friends?' Yami asked.

Seto being the smartest out of these 4 came up with a suggestion...

'How about we give them something in return for them having a bath?' he asked.

The Tomb robber blinked, 'What good would that do? We would lose something and they get something...but it will get them clean...Hmmmm...' Bakura pondered. Yami saw a familiar star shaped hairstyle behind the couch in the living room. Yami sprinted across the kitchen into the living and dove under the couch. After a few moments he stood up and in his arms was a white Yugi or Heba you couldn't really tell. Bakura saw a hint of white hair in a shape close to his behind the white lamp. He snuck towards the lamp and grabbed Ryou once close enough. Seto had set up a playpen big enough for ALL the chibi's ( Minus Muko) in AND it had a fence taller the Joey ( Chibified not real!)which meant none of them could escape. Yugi/Heba was already in there shaking the bars as if trying to break them.

Time Skip: 3 Hours later...

The Yami's and Seto (This group is now called Babysitters) were tired out after chasing and finding the chibi's.

'Can*Huff*we not *Huff*Sleep then*Huff*Bath them?' Marik panted. 'Mmmmmhmmm..Must sleep...!' Moaned Bakura as if trying to prove a point. Seto shook his head, he wasn't very tired..Since Bakura and Marik were already a sleep and Yami half way there he figured he would bathe a few of the little monsters. So he went upstairs to draw a new bath. **(4) **After several minutes Seto came back downstairs and slowly picked up the only chibi's which were awake,Yugi/Heba , Yugi/Heba (so ones Yugi and ones Heba) and Ryou. Soon the three chibi's were in the bubbly bathtub. Soon you could tell which twin was who, Yugi was the one found by Bakura and Heba Yami. After a while the chibi's grew bored. Ryou spotted a shower head, he smirked evilly. While Seto's back was turned Ryou whispered his plan to the twins, who agreed to help. Slowly yet quickly Ryou grabbed the shower head and pointed it at Seto, Heba turned on the bath taps. Seto turned around 'Wha-' he started but was soon interrupted by Yugi turning on the water and Ryou pointing the nuzzle at him causing 1. Him to get soaked. the bath to overflow from the taps. children to nearly drown...All was quiet...'YUGI! RYOU! HEBA!' Seto shouted. Well so much for that...

Time skip - 2 hours

The babysitters were soaked after bathing the excited chibi's. What had happened to Seto had happened to them all but Yami. He got his share though since Yugi had sprayed him with the garden hose when he went outside. They now knew that 'raising' these chibi's was not going to be easy.. 'Who ever did this is gonna die!' They all shouted.

**1) Kids have to be active or they get bored so Ryou's memory caused him to die of boredom.**

**2) I just HAD to put that in there! Nincompoops! I don't know why but I find the word funny...**

**3) Muko had seen where they went and he knew Heba and Yugi better as children so she knew where they were and those 2 knew where the others are.**

**4) In chapter 2 Muko made a bath but wasn't used since Ryou ran off and it would of been cold since it was run there for like 3-4 hours.**

****Minishia: I think this is my Worst chapter yet =(

Minikia: It was abit boring...

Joey: Hush you! I think it was good ^^

Seto: You would...

Minikia: You DARE dis me?! The almighty creator!?

Ryou: Your not the creator but the SECOND creator...

Minikia: soo?! I am still a creator!

Yugi: No denying that...

Yami: Yup

Malik: Hey we all get a speaking part in this ending!

Marik: But Minikia has more :(

Minishia: Anyway R&R please?

Yugi: Be nice ^_^

All: JA NE!


	4. Shopping with chibis is not fun And song

Minishia: Hi 'faithful' readers... * Sad*

Joey: What's eating you?

Minishia: *Sniff* I checked the states of Chibified and...And *Sniff* chapter 1 is getting more views... the other's... not so much...and it made me very upset... doesn't help is that there's barely any reviews!

Seto: Your to Emotional...

*GASP!*

Minikia: You emotionless robot!

Seto: Huh?

Yugi: You need to be nicer! *Hugs Minishia*

Minishia: Thanks Yugi *Sniff*

Ryou, Malik & Minikia: * Joins Hug* It'll be okay Minishia!

Yami: Seto never really has shown any emotion in the series, only once or twice...

Seto: I show love...

Bakura: Oh yeah? To who?

Marik: Yeah!

Seto: Mokuba.

Bakura: Not him! Someone who ISN'T family.

Marik: *Smirk*

Seto: *Turns Away and blushes* Joey... (Mutter)

Minishia & Minikia: Awwwwwwh! *takes pictures*

Joey: (Faint)

Yugi & Ryou: Oh uh you're in trouble!

Malik & Marik: Minishia's come along and burst Seto's bubble!

Yami & Bakura: Yeah Yeah!

Minishia: (Pulls out water gun and shots Seto) You hurt Joey!

Seto: (Runs out room) Save me Moki!

Joey: He loves me! (Happy Dance!)

All: O.o

Minikia: Minishia and I do NOT own Yugioh,its characters and alittle of the plot, that goes to one of our friends..( In the real world)

Warning!: OOC Seto! Singing chibi's and food being abused by chibi's!

Minishia: Reminder! Team Babysitter's: Yami, Bakura, Seto ,Marik and Atemu ( Who will appear later in the story!) and Team Chibi: Heba, Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik (Clicks Fingers)

**Shopping with chibi's is NOT fun! And singing?**

Everything was normal, the chibi's were sleeping , Bakura was making breakfast, Yami was being used as a pillow, Marik was out killing birds (A/N Minikia decided this...BTW wtf?)and Seto was sleeping that was untill now..

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINE**

**Seto's Pov:**

I woke up to the smell of Baku- bacon..yeah bacon..**(1)** Anyway I sat up and decided to wake up Joey to eat because if I didn't then there was a whining CHIBI Joey to deal with. As Joey sat up and dashed into the kitchen I sighed a sigh i never thought I the great Seto Kaiba would sigh..A sigh of love. (A/N count how many times I said sigh in this paragraph and the rest of the story!) I heard a yelp in the tiny kitchen so being me I went to investigate. Bakura was glaring at a stove and on the idiots hand was a burn mark. 'Baka...' I muttered but loud enough for the Yami albino. 'Hey!' he shouted. I rolled my eyes at his comment and sat at the table. After awhile Yami, the twin starheads, Malik and Ryou entered the room. 'Ohayou!' they chorused as they sat at the table. 'Where's girlie?' Marik said entering the kitchen with a dead bird in his hands. I stared at Marik for a long time with a disgusted look on my face. As I ignored the rest of the conversation.

'Why don't we live at your place Seto? It's larger and Bakura won't have to cook anymore.' Yami suggested. ' What don't like my cooking Pharaoh?' Bakura said with a glare. ' Bakura the bacon's burning!' I shouted. Yami and Bakura immediately stopped there bickering and began to put out the flames. Idiots all of them! How did I get stuck with them again? I sighed. (A/N He sighed again!) As I looked around I found we needed to go shopping the clothes they were wearing didn't fit very well.. Malik and Ryou's outfit was too big on them, Heba and Yugi's too small and Joey's... you don't want to know.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINE**

**Normal PoV:**

After afew hours of discussion, they decided to go shopping at Everything and Everywhere.** (2)** Chibi's plus a huge shop isn't going to be too hard...right?

As the group moved in the shop with Joey and Malik getting a piggyback ride from Seto and Marik,Yugi and Heba in the cart ad Ryou holding Bakura's hand. The chibi's looked at eachother giving them all a message of: 'Let's cause chaos!' Malik nodded, ready to start there plan into action this. 'I need the bathroom..' he other chibi's nodded in total agreement.

Team babysitter's set the chibi's on the ground hoping to take them to the bathroom. Hoping the key word in that sentence because as soon as there feet hit the floor they ran off in different directions, ready to cause a riot. Team babysitters cursed and raced after there respected chibi. (A/N Yami and Hikari. Seto and Joey.)

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINE**

**With Seto and Joey...**

**Seto's Pov:**

Seto darted into the...musical aisle? Wow didn't expect that one did ya? Joey was setting up a karaoke machine and getting ready to sing.

_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh  
_

Oh god please tell me he isn't going to sing!

_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh _

_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh_

I'll pay him any amount of money when he turns back to normal to NOT sing!

_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh_

_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh_

_I wanna duel 'em like they do in Yu-Gi-Oh_  
_Face down face up trap cards spell cards then time roulette go (I love it!)_  
_All I do is just believe in the heart of the cards_  
_And then I kick some butt when I use Swordsman of Landstar_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh_  
_Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh_  
_Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes_

_Can't beat my_  
_Can't beat my_  
_No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage_  
_(I don't wanna be a furry)_  
_Can't beat my_  
_Can't beat my_  
_No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage_  
_(I don't wanna be a furry)_

_Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage_  
_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh_  
_Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage_  
_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh_

_My sister's sight is on the line I gotta win_  
_They'll learn to run soon as they see my creepy chin (I'm scary! )_  
_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_  
_But since we're dubbed by 4Kids we must make do without one_  
_Sucks!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh_  
_Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh-oh-oh_  
_Ain't no surprise, check out my Red Eyes_

_Can't beat my_  
_Can't beat my_  
_No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage_  
_(I don't wanna be a furry)_  
_Can't beat my_  
_Can't beat my_  
_No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage_  
_(I don't wanna be a furry)_

_Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage_  
_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh_  
_Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage_  
_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh_

_I won't lose to Rex and Weevil_  
_Cause they're evil_  
_And I'm groovy with my Yugi_  
_I'm not baggin' I'm just hangin' with my Baby Dragon_  
_Met this chick with giant boobies_  
_Treated us like we were noobies and_  
_She's such an ass, such an ass_  
_Check this deck, I ain't second class!_

_Can't beat my_  
_Can't beat my_  
_No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage_  
_(I don't wanna be a furry)_  
_Can't beat my_  
_Can't beat my_  
_No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage_  
_(I don't wanna be a furry)_

_Can't beat my_  
_Can't beat my_  
_No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage_  
_(I don't wanna be a furry)_  
_Can't beat my_  
_Can't beat my_  
_No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage_  
_(I don't wanna be a furry)_

_Can't beat my_  
_Can't beat my_  
_No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage_  
_(I don't wanna be a furry)_  
_Can't beat my_  
_Can't beat my_  
_No they can't beat my Brooklyn Rage_  
_(I don't wanna be a furry)_

_Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage_  
_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh_  
_Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage_  
_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh_

_Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage_  
_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh_  
_Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage_  
_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh_

_Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage_  
_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh_  
_Bruh-bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage, bruh-bruh-Brooklyn Rage_  
_Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh_

I groaned then blinked, since when did JOEY have the ability to sing? And that good too! I winced, it hurt to think that! I snuck up behind Joey and grabbed him from behind. He yelped in shock as I grabbed him. After a few moments he go over that shock and struggled against me. I dragged him off to meet the others at the spot we decided to go if we found a chibi, the cafe. At that thought I knew my credit card would get work out.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINE**

**With Bakura , Marik, Ryou and Malik...**

Ryou and Malik were racing threw the men's clothes aisle. Laughing happily the chibi's stopped in the middle of the aisle. Clearing there voices Malik and Ryou began to sing..

Malik: Oooh!  
This is a spa downtown!  
Oooh!  
Items are falling down!  
Spa spa spa spa spa.  
Spa spa spa spa spa.  
They are in a spa.  
They are in spa machines.  
Spa spa spa spa spa.  
Spa spa spa spa spa.  
They are in a spa.  
And now their hair is green.  
I'm in a mirror.  
And now in a bath.  
The main characters,  
They are making you laugh.  
And now we cut,  
To, To, To, my sexy butt. (To, To, To, my sexy butt.)  
ASS!  
Ryou's frowning,  
And I have high heels.  
The clouds have faces,  
Yami's making a deal  
For some new threads.  
Nod, nod nod, I nod my head, (Turn, turn, turn, he turns his head.)

Ryou:First I'm on the left,  
Then I'm on the right,

I'm at the front,

Now here's a fright!

Malik:I've got my arms raised  
And I'm looking at you,  
And now my hands are on  
My thighs! (Chibi little man!)  
My arms are folded and  
We are back to back and now  
I am pointing at you guys!  
A suggestive shot.  
This is only half my face.  
Where the hell's his mouth?  
I'm filming just in case.  
Black, white, black, white, black.  
White, black, white, black, white.  
It looks like a zebra.  
And now look at my hair! (Ryou: That doesn't rhyme! Malik: Who cares?)  
I bob my head  
While attempting to jive.  
This next part is a reference  
To season five!  
And now he burns.  
Fire fire fire.  
He's highly flammable.  
(Ryou: Hello, Malik I'm right behind you.)  
(Malik:AND NOW I'M YELLING AT YOU!)  
I'm really happy  
Ryou doesn't care.  
I shrug my shoulders  
Kaiba's in a wheelchair!  
He's paralyzed.  
Fat fat fat.  
This guy is fat. (Fat fat fat, this guy is fat.)  
(I'm very fat.)  
Ryou: I'm looking quite cheeky.  
And now I look sneaky.  
But in a moment,  
I'll look quite freaky!  
Malik: I am destroying all of  
Ryou's pride!  
And now I am winking  
While I smile. (Chibi little man!)  
Ryou's giving me a  
Piggyback ride  
And now I am giggling  
Like a child.  
He opens the door.  
Why aren't his trousers there?  
Now he bites his lip.  
I should probably cut my hair.  
Words, words, words, words, words.  
Words, words, words, words, words.  
This is what I'm saying.  
Low animation budget.  
Point at the chalkboard.  
Teaching you to say this.  
Grab me from behind.  
The fan girls like this sequence.  
Shake, shake, shake my bottom.  
Our behinds,  
You know you want them.  
Walk, Walk, for no reason,  
Random shots,  
Will surely please them.  
Crouching  
Looking dapper  
This song has gone  
Down the crapper.  
Guest appearance by  
Ghost Nappa!  
(Oh by the way he's from Dragon Ball Z Abridged!)  
Ryou looks  
Like he's preparing to sneeze.  
This part encourages  
Yaoi fantasies.  
Upon my head  
There is a snazzy beret.  
Now I am going  
To throw the book away!  
Now I'm glaring at you!  
What is wrong with my face?  
Bohemian Rhapsody!  
That was his underwear!  
I'm dancing similar to  
Michael Jackson  
In that video  
Where he was a zombie! (Leaning to the left!)  
Ryou's doing it  
But he's not as good.  
I am hot,  
That's why the women want me!  
Random background things! (I've got a cheeky grin!)  
This animation sucks. (Ryou's not impressed!)  
Yami's Following behind. (You can see my butt crack!)  
That is a pyramid! (He's really quite pissed off!)  
Flash flash flash flash flash.  
Flash flash flash flash flash.  
Flash flash animation.  
Leave it to Egoraptor! (A/N: Seto Kaiba)

(A/N: I know Bakura does it not Ryou but Ryou's not in any of the songs! I also know that Ryou wouldn't do half of this stuff but imagine it as Bakura if it helps!)

While the Hikari's were singing the Yami's had picked them up and carried them to the cafe.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINE**

**With Yami, Heba, Yugi and Muko ( How did she get there? O.o)**

The chibi's dashed into the games aisle, climbed on a low shelf and stood up. Yami was panicking what if they fell?! They all cleared there throats and began singing like the other chibi's..

MUKO: _There's just no way that we can cards are epic beasts.__He duels too well because he's from another time._

YUGI: Listen, both of you!  
_He's gonna to rewrite history._  
_He's gonna to wipe out our card games._

HEBA: Never!_  
_

YUGI: _Unless we break his massive monster into pieces._

_HEBA: Homies. We've been through so much stuff._

_MUKO: I had to hear Heba rapping._

_YUGI: That was rough._

_YUGI, HEBA AND MUKO: Now it's time to take this sucker dow-ow-own._

_HEBA: Come on, guys, now it's time to blow doors down._

_MUKO: I hear you, Jaden, now it's time to blow doors down._

_HEBA: So make your move cuz' I'm throwing a face-down._

_YUGI: Okay, just make sure you don't summon a gay clown._

_YUGI, HEBA AND MUKO: Now we've got to take this sucker down._

_YUGI: My hairy balls will make sure he won't take us down._

_KURIBOH: Dodolalalalalalalala._

_YAMI: No this can't be happening, how do I get them down?_

_HEBA: We're going to beat ya! _  
_Oh Paradox!_  
_No doubt about it! _  
_Our card game rocks!_

_MUKO: As far as villains go, _  
_In anime,_  
_I hate to tell you, _  
_You're just cliché._

_YUGI: That's right you messed with_  
_The wrong show. _  
_We're not just anyone,_  
_We're Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_YUGI, HEBA AND MUKO: We're Yu-Gi-Oh! We're Yu-Gi-Oh! _  
_We're Yu-Gi-Oh! We're Yu-Gi-Oh! _  
_We're Yu-Gi-Oh! We're Yu-Gi-Oh! _  
_We're Yu-Gi-Oh! We're Yu-Gi-Oh! _  
_We're Yu-Gi-Oh! We're Yu-Gi-Oh! _  
_We're Yu-Gi-Oh! We're Yu-Gi-Oh! _  
_We're Yu-Gi-Oh! We're Yu-Gi-Oh! _  
_We're Yu-Gi-Oh! We're Yu-Gi-Oh! _  
_We're Yu-Gi-Oh!_

As they finished there song they jumped off the shelf, kicking off the games on the shelf and walked off to the cafe each step knocking something off a shelf.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINE**

**Meanwhile with Seto, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik.**

A collection of sighs filled the table as Joey ate his 2 cheese burgers, frenchfries and drunk his strawberry milkshake. Ryou was munching on his onion rings while talking to Malik who was dunking his chocolate chip cookie into his chocolate milkshake. 'Are you sure it was a good idea to give Malik sugar?' Bakura asked Marik. 'Positive!' Marik responded cheerfully in between munches of his pizza slice.'Why my money?' Seto whined. Bakura fell out of his chair and Marik stared at Seto. 'Seto.. You feeling okay? You j-just whined!' Bakura and Marik asked. Seto blinked. 'Yes i'm fine. Whining isn't such a big deal..' he said with a shrug. They both gasped and pointed there drinks at him. 'WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SETO KAIBA!?' They both demanded. 'Urm I am Seto Kaiba!' Seto exclaimed.

'Hey guys!' Yami said walking up to them with the chibi's in tow. Seto sighed in relief.' Yami can you tell these two dummies-' 'Hey!' shouted Marik and Bakura. 'That I am Seto Kaiba.'

'Maybe..' He said. 'Maybe' echoed Yugi and Heba. 'What's in it for me?'

'...I'll give you some of my money...' Seto mumbled.

Yami's face lit up and his mouth curved into a huge smile.

'Deal!' Yami shouted and strolled over to rolled up Seto's sleeve revealing a Joey tattoo. 'Y-Yami!' Seto stuttered, embarrassed.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINE**

After an hour of persuading the dummies- 'Hey!' hush you! That Seto Kaiba WAS Seto Kaiba they went back to shopping this time NEVER releasing the chibi's no matter how much they whined, cried or used the puppy dog chibi eyes! Now they were in children's clothes aisle.

'Joey put it on!' Yami growled handing Joey a t-shirt with baby dragon on.

'Eep!' Joey meeped and snatched the t-shirt and scurried into changing room.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINE**

After hours and hours of shopping they finally went home. As soon as they got home they had dinner then went to babysitter's cursed that whoever did this will pay.. big time!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINE**

**Unknown Location Unknown person...**

The shadowed figure sneezed and then shivered. Someone was talking about him/her .. and the shiver someone wanted to kill him. But who? That was something for him/her to ponder.

******LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINE**

**1) He was going to say Bakura since Bakura was burning his hand at that moment and smelt like Bakura. =) I laughed when I wrote this...**

**2) Everything and Everywhere is a shop I created. (I think) **

Minishia: WOW! Longest chapter! WOOOOO!

Minikia: *Throws confetti* Party Time!

Joey: YAY! I sang my Song! Brooklyn Rage!

Ryou & Malik: *Groan* Did you have to make us sing Literal Pants?

Minishia: Yeah! I thought it was funny!

Yugi, Heba and Muko: You changed the Lyrics alittle to ours ..why?

Minikia: Yusei and Jaden are NOT in yugioh (Original) so I changed it so it was in your names =)

Yami: Btw It's called Stronger. It's at the end of BBT Movie abridged!

Minishia: *Laugh* I love Yugioh abridged!

Marik & Bakura: *Makes out with Hikari*

Minishia & Minikia: AWWWWW! *Snaps pic's of Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping!)

All: Thanks for Reading!

Minishia: P.S sorry if its HUGE!

Minikia: P.P.S Review on the bits you liked, disliked , things to improve!

Hikari's: P.P.P.S ... There's like 3,269 words!

ALL: BYEEE!


	5. What's Wrong With Bakura?

Minishia: OMG I am SOOOOO sorry!

Minikia: So much she was crying last night...

Minishia: *Blush* S-Shut up! Anyway the reason I haven't updated in so long is because I have been working on one of my other stories and my computer broke for a month and abit and I had TERRIBLE writers block!

Minikia: *Tuts* Excuses, Excuses..

*Yami comes in giving a piggyback to Yugi*

Yami: Minishia finally back from dawdling?

Minishia: I WAS NOT DAWDLING!

Yami: *Mutter* Says you.

Minishia: *Glare*

Yugi: *Whacks Yami on the head* Hush you!

Minishia: Thanks Yugi * Huggle!*

Minikia: *Rolls eyes* Forgive her shes really dorry for the long wait and she got afew nice reviews!

Minishia: Yeah! Huge thanks to them, now I have the spirt to write once more! ^^

Minikia: Yugi, Yami! Take your places on set the gang are already on stage!

Y & Y : Okay! *Runs on stage*

Minishia: Just a Note.. I tried to make this chapter quite humourus so tell me how I did in your reviews. ^_^

Minikia: **WARNING! OCC Bakura, Maybe Marik. And Bacon Death...**

**Chapter Thingy – Whats Wrong with Bakura?**

**Unknow Location...**

'Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' the shadowy figure cackled evilly. Many of his companions were looking at him as if they thought he was crazy while others were looking at him before shrugging and coping.

'Those pesky Yami's will soon be annoyed so much they will throw out their Hikari's! Then and only then will be my chance to snatch them away and use them as _personal _ slaves!' He cackled. After half an hour of cackling he coughed, had a drink of water and continued.. Strange little person..

**Meanwhile with our heroes.. (Been watching pokemon to much lately -.-')**

Heba and Yugi were sat on the floor doing a very complicated puzzle of 190 pieces and at the moment, were succeeding. Malik and Joey were snoozing on Yami's stomach meanwhile Ryou was tying to swim on a glass table... Yeah I think Bakura dropped him. Marik was just watching Ryou while cracking up in insane laughter. Seto was working in the kitchen and Ai... well noone cared where she was so I'm not going to tell you.

'N**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**OO**O**!' Someone shouted from the kitchen. Making... chaos happen in the other room.. Heba and Yugi's puzzle broke apart just as they were finishing since they had fallen on it ( Jeez what did you think would happen?). Ryou slipped off the table; thankfully he landed on a cushion. Joey and Malik fell off Yami, gave a startled yelp and landing non-to-gently on Ryou. Yami Fell of the sofa and miraculasly he landed on Marik who was still laughing his butt off. However when Marik raised his head he ended up kissing Yami full on the lips! The Hikaris burst out laughing. They laughed so hard Seto came out f the kitchen and poked his head threw the door.

'What are you Lau-' He paused mid through as his gaze met the scene.

'I don't want to know..'

The chibi's heard crying in the kitchen and pulled Yami and Marik to see what was going on. As soon as they opened the door they saw...

...

...

Bakura crying over a burnt piece of bacon

...

...

You heard me burnt bacon. You see Bakura was a hardcore bacon lover so when a piece of bacon died by his hand he cried. Very loudly. Everytime a piece of bacon was burnt a piece of his heart was crushed.

'What the Hell?' Malik and Yami said in union. They look at each other angrily.

'Don't copy what I say!'

'That's my line!'

'Argh!'

They said this all in union and seeing this Seto managed a tiny smile.

The Chibi's saw the front door open and started a plan of escape. Yugi and Heba pushed the door open wider. Joey and Malik pushed shopping cart ,from the shed, to the street, ready to roll! Meanwhile Ryou sat on a stool with a paper crown on his head and a platic staff pointing at people as if he was telling them what to do. Did I mention he was also in a royal purple robe? While the Chibi's were doing this the Yami's were trying to get Bakura crazy again – Well Seto was Yami and Marik were still having their fight... All of them unaware of the danger their Hikari's were in. But then again there just Chibi's! What could go wrong?

**Unknown Location **

'Yes. Yes! Yes! **YES!**' Shouted the shadowy figure in glee. 'Everything is going according to plan...'

One of his companions looked at him in confusion.

'What plan Boss-Sama?'

Boss-Sama turned to the companion.

'Well Scott, I plan to take over the world with the poer of light the Hikari's possess.. Not to mention their bodies are _very _pretty they could maybe satisfy my needs...' he said with lust clear in his eyes.

Scott grinned goofily.

'Great plan Boss-Sama!'

~Chapter End~

Minishia: So what do you think? Now you know more of Boss-Sama's plan.

Minikia: I think it's got some pretty funny bits in there...

Minishia: *Grins* I know it's not how I would have liked it but hey! Heres Chapter 5! Oh and I am very sorry it's so short!

Both: Ciao!


	6. Never Keep Doors Open

Minishia: Okay! Chapter... 6? I think? Of CHIBIFIED!

Minikia: Wooo! Woo! Yeah!

Minishia: Calm it.

Minikia: *Pout* Kay.

Yami:... Since when do you update 2 chapters in a time of 2 days?

Minishia: Since well now and let's not forget when I joined fanfiction, I was so excited I posted 2 chapters... ah the beginning of it all...

Minikia: Stop daydreaming at get typing woman!

Minishia: Fine...

Yugi: *Bounces over* Do we finally get to know who Boss- sama is? Do we?! Do we?! Huh? Huh?

Yami: Yugi..

Yugi: *Nods enthusiastically* Yep Yep?

Yami: Who gave you chocolate?

Yugi: Stranger in a cloak cloak!

Yami: BOSS- SAMA SHALL PAY!

Mini's: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...

All: Chapter 6...**BEGGINNN!**

**(WOOOOSH! Popcorn given to readers)**

**Chapter 6**

**Never Keep Doors Open**

**The chibis have escaped from the Motou Household, **

**Their Yami's don't expect a single thing.. Can the chi-**

**(**Minikia: Minishia?

Minishia: Yes?

Minikia: Why is this written in a star wars type of way?

Minishia: Cause.

Minikia: Stop it.

Minishia: Fine...

REVERSE!)

(**Unknown Location...)**

'Mwhahahahahahahahahahah! Soon my pretty's. Soon.' Boss-sama said while stroking a picture of the hikaris.

5 companions came in with Pokémon plushies.

'Here boss! Pikachu!'

'Snivy!'

'Tepig!'

'Oshuwatt!'

'And Pansage all captured!'

Boss- sama growled menacingly at the goons.

'You idiots! I meant REAL Pokémon not pathetic plushies!' he snapped angrily at the goons.

Scott, Riley, Mark, Mike and Josh aka the goons, whimpered and ran to go and catch fiction things in a fictional fanfiction somewhere beyond your imagination... Maybe there in Kaiba World?

**(In the streets of Domino...)**

'Iwm Hwungry!' Joey whined.

Yugi bit his lip. If they wanted to be hobos where would they get food? (No offence to homeless people everywhere.) Eventually they came across a free pizza stand (Talk about lucky!). After a meal with Joey, no pizza survived. The two adults who owned the stand were watching and staring at Joey in shocked awe. Malik pushed the cart as the all got in and soon they zoomed away.

**(At the Motou Household)**

'Yami...' Seto asked.

'Yes?'

'Where are the Hikaris?'

'What? There right- There gone!' Marik exclaimed.

'Where are they?' Bakura shouted in...Worry?

Had the bacon really traumatized Bakura that much?

'Guys look!' Yami shouted from the door.

'The doors open!' The holders of the ring and the rod yelled.

'Thank you for stating the obvious!' Seto said sarcastically.

'Shut up! We have to follow these tracks!' Yami shouted as he pointed to the muddy wheel tracks that led to the escapees...

The Yami's soon saw a shopping cart full of little children but ran right past it, never considering that the children might be the Chibi's.

(**With the Chibi's)**

' Lwook! Hwome! 'Heba shouted excitedly as he pointed towards the game shop.

The Chibi's looked up before shouting in joy. Sure they had fun but now it was nap time! Joey and Malik got out the cart just as the cart stopped. The two boys helped get everyone out before they ran inside and had a nap.

(**With the Yami's)**

The babysitters had stopped at a park where the tracks stopped.

'Now what do we do? The tracks stop here.' Bakura questioned.

'We could ask around' Yami suggested.

'I suppose that's all we can do.' Seto sighed.

Bakura and Marik just nodded. They all began to ask around and soon they asked the pizza couple.

'Hello, have you seen these...children?' Seto asked as he held up a picture of the Chibi's.

The woman gasped.

'Honey! It's those children! Ya'know the ones, they practically ate all our pizzas!'

'Yes. Yes I see...'

The babysitters smiled at each other.

'Which way did they go miss...?'

'Ginger. My names Ginger and they went that way.' Ginger said as she pointed towards the game shop. The babysitter's hands went their faces in a facepalm. '_Idiots! The kids in the shopping cart were the Chibi's!' _They thought. Soon they raced back home to see if the Hikari's were back where they belong.

**(Unknown Location)**

'No! No! No! No! No! No!' Boss-sama shouted while banging his fists on a wooden desk.

'Calm down Dartz, soon you'll get their souls... and their bodies.' His girlfriend Destiny (Useless OCC) whispered soothingly as she kissed his cheek. 'Dartz' cackled, he was deceiving Destiny so easily, he was such a good actor! Not to mention the minions, but they were thick skulled and think skinned. Perfect combination ne?

'Dartz' looked over his plan in his pink diary before cackling.

'Almost time to make my appearance...'

**(Back at the Motou Household)**

The Yami's were relieved to see the Chibi's doing what they were doing before. Ryou table swimming, Joey and Malik sleeping on the sofa and Yugi and Heba doing their puzzle. The babysitters fell over, they ran for no reason. If they had waited another twenty minutes then the Chibi's would've come home. The Chibi's turned to them and said,

'Whewre hwave ywou bween? We've bween waiwting fwor awges!' ( Translation: Where have you been? We've been waiting for ages!')

The babysitters now had a tick mark above their heads. Now if they could find out who did this then they could torture them in many evil ways... Maybe they're in Kaiba land?

**(Unknown Location)**

'Dartz' sneezed. Wonder who was talking about the great, the almighty... BOSS-SAMA!

The 5 minions now held up pictures.

'Here boss! How about now? Pikachu!' he said holding up a Pikachu picture.

'Snivy!' He held up a picture of Snivy.

'Oshuwatt!' He held up a picture of Oshuwatt.

'Tepig!' He held up a picture of Tepig.

'And Pansage all captured!' He held up a picture of Pansage.

'Argh! You idiots! I want REAL Pokémon! Not pictures and not plushies!'

The minions looked at eachother before saying...

'Yes Boss-sama!' as they scampered away.

'Dartz' shook his head.

'Why do I put up with them?' he muttered with a shake of the head.

~End~

Minishia: So that's a wrap!

Minikia: I think there's a bit too much speak this chapter.

Minishia: *Nods* Me too.

Marik: At least we know more about Boss- sama.

Minishia: But is it really Dartz? It could be someone impersonating him..

Bakura: True...

Minikia: So R&R everyone!

Minishia: Oh and HUGE thanks to Deadlyrose123 reading his/her reviews make me smile BTW this chapter is simply because you reviews are awesome. THANKS FOR READING!

All: Ciao!


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note! – Preview**

Dear beloved readers,

I 'll be going to London (Gilwell) for about aweek from 3rd August to the 10th August. I'm in the middle of the next chapter, I had hoped to finished it today but I was busy packing and I was getting easily distracted. ( Never have your T.V or computer on when your meant to be packing for a trip.) Well I did give you guys a previe to add some dispence! When I get back I want to see some new reviews and reviewers! Kay? Good! Now then have a REALLY nice summer and everything!

From

Minishia

**Preview ~ **

It was a peaceful day in the Motou household the chibi's were bored ( Not a good sign!) and the Yami's were unsucceedingly entertaining them. Seto had gone into work today saying he couldn't miss another day work when in reality he had been working from the house.

'Come on Ryou give us a smile!' Bakura said in a bored tone, not exactly helping. Ryou just stared blankly at him.

'Come on Malik! Mr Puppet says so!' Marik pleaded, even he knew that nothing good could happen when the chibi's were bored.

'Please Yugi, Heba do something!' Yami pleaded. The chibi's, hearing there pleas decided they would do something but something none of them would of them smiled devilishly causing the Yami's to breath a sigh of relief...untill they saw the smiles. Soon all the chibi's pulled on a rope and the Yami's were covered head to toe in honey, feathers, paint of a mixture of colours and flour. The Yami's shouted in shock. Then the chibi's pulled the rope on the other side of them causing the same thing that happened to the Yami's to happen to the Kitchen and dining room.

'I'm home!' Someone shouted from the door. The Yami's froze and slowly began making there way up stairs as quietly as possible.

**End~**

P.S Can you guess who said that last bit? If you can I applaud you!


End file.
